Douglas
Douglas is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Douglas, along with his brother Donald are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of Sir Topham Hatt's steam-driven goods haulers. Both are smart. Between the two, Douglas is the smart, quick-thinking, calmer-natured one of the two. He and Donald are very loyal to their friends as well, so if anybody messes with them, they'll have to go through the Caledonian twins! They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. They hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Appearances Season 1 Dirty Diesel TBA Evidence Never Lies TBA Season 2 The Missing Engine TBA R.I.P TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 3 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 4 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 5 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 6 TBA Aftermath TBA Now A Mainland Engine TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 "The Grand Discovery'' TBA "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA A New Beginning TBA List Of Appearances Season 1 *''Dirty Diesel'' *''Evidence Never Lies'' Season 2 *''The Missing Engine'' *''R.I.P'' (No Lines) *''Sodor On Edge - Part 2'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 3'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 4'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 5'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 6'' *''Aftermath'' *''Now A Mainland Engine'' (No Lines) *''Losing A Good Friend'' Season 3 *''Moving On'' *''Back To Crewe'' *''Things Fall Apart'' (No Lines) *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5'' *''Mourning Losses'' *''Bluebells Forever'' (No Lines) *''D10’s Back'' *''Yard Troubles'' *''Playing Dead'' Season 4 * "The Grand Discovery'' (No Lines) * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle (No Lines) * Mount Sodor Again (No Lines) * "Saved From Scrap" * Healing * The Storm (No Lines) * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After * Ghosts * A New Beginning TTTE Films *''Horror House'' (Death) *''Blood Fair'' (Death) Trivia *Douglas is Donald 9 and Douglas 10’s favorite character from the show. *As of Playing Dead, Douglas has appeared in 7 episode thumbnail arts. *Following Thomas' death, Douglas is the 4th longest surviving character in the series, in front of him are Henry, Percy, and Bertram. Behind him are Arthur and Mavis. *Douglas' Model has a hole in the middle of his bufferbeam because in the Q&A Answers video, it was stated Douglas the Black Engine Number 10 tried to give Douglas a front coupling a while ago. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Black Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Twins Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters